Dark Secrets
by Boxer216
Summary: *Sequel to Little Secrets* Brittany's troubles are far from over as she enters another year of school. Her and Santana must face the coming hardships together or fall apart. Wolf!Britt


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a sequel to the story "Little Secrets". Hope you like it because it's gonna be a crazy ride ;)  
I do not own Glee or any of its characters. All mistakes are my own. Disclaimer* mild mention of violence.**

* * *

 _I could hear her. She was calling out for me. The narrow hallway was white and empty. There wasn't a soul around._

" _Brittany…" I heard the whisper again._

 _I stood at the end of the hallway, watching it stretch on and on. I began to run, faster and faster to the whisper. I was my normal self, pumping my arms as my legs stretched in front of me in long strides. My breathing had become more erratic trying to get to her._

" _Why Brittany? Why did this have to happen?" The voice was faint, but recognizable._

" _Please just wait, I'm almost there." I panted out._

 _My lungs started burning and I realized I actually hadn't gone anywhere. The hallway still seemed a mile long and the other end a spec. I stopped momentarily to hunch over and breathe. I looked around and it was still the same scenery. The walls were drab and blank, the paint peeling towards the ceiling. The single LED light flickered haphazardly._

 _As I took my surroundings in I heard a door slam. It scared me enough to whirl around and look for the noise. Again nothing but this hallway and me. I remember the whisper and begin to turn around when I feel a hand on my throat._

 _The forceful hand pins me against the wall and knocks the wind out of me, squeezing around my windpipe. I let out a squeak and wince my eyes from the pain. I instantly claw at the hand to release me. When I open my eyes, my heart sinks to my stomach in fear._

" _Brittany." The ice-cold voice sends shivers up my spine and I can feel my heart pick up._

 _Venator stood tall, expending no energy keeping me pinned to the wall. Her glare held an edge deadlier than a rattlesnake. My fearful cries escaped my lips as I frantically squirmed under her grip._

" _You're not so tough are you?" She said leaning closer._

" _P-please." I whimpered to her._

" _Please what? You're not so intimidating now. I've got you in my grasp and all I see is a little girl, crying and pathetic." Venator sneered, reaching for her pocket to pull something out._

 _It was the same branding iron she used on me when I was captured. It was searing hot again, bright orange and licking with heat._

" _No! No! please don't do this again please!" I cried, but it was no use._

 _Her hold on me was too strong to pry loose, she inched closer and closer until she made contact with my skin. The smell of burning flesh invaded my nostrils and the pain endured was worse than what I remembered it as. I let out a blood curdling scream that echoed off the walls and down the hallway._

" _You're girlfriend is next." Venator said intimidatingly and turned her gaze down the hallway._

 _It was then I realized the whispers had stopped and I knew I had to get to her. I was fueled with enough rage to kick Venator off me and drop to the floor with a heavy thud. She looked up at me with a devilish smirk, before standing._

" _Go on, go get her. Just remember what you are now." She said walking away coyly._

 _I didn't spend another moment before shifting. I knew the pain never ceased when it happened, but it didn't matter right now. I needed to get to Santana as soon as possible. My bones ached under the pressure of shifting, my muscles burned as they stretched and grew. My teeth become ragged and long and it was only a moment before I was on all fours sprinting powerfully down the hallway._

 _I couldn't stop thinking if anything ever happened to Santana I would never forgive myself. I was blinded with bright lights, stopping me in my tracks when I heard her holler my name one last time._

" _BRITTANY!" and her voice faded as my surroundings went dark._

* * *

"Santana!" I gasped awake.

I am in my room, my room that is littered with posters and miscellaneous pictures over the years. I sat up in my bed panting and with sweat on my brow. I look around my room for any threats and become confused. It felt so real, my hip where the scar rests burns.

I ran my thumb over the scarred tissue and told myself to relax, that it was just another nightmare. It didn't help that I was partially transformed, again. This was the third time in the last week I've woken up in torn pajamas and nearly transformed. I've been keeping my door locked, in case my parents or sister walk in randomly, but also for other reasons.

I glanced at the clock and read 4:23am. I groaned and plopped back into my pillows. I dragged my hands down my face and sighed heavily, as this has become a regular routine. It's been nearly a year since the whole incident with Venator, but it still has me shaken up. Santana has been there for me whenever I do wake up from these night terrors, but they have been getting worse over the summer months. School is only a week away and it will be a new year for both of us.

I rolled over and checked my phone and re-read the last text Santana sent me around midnight:

"Sweet dreams my special blues eyes! Until I see you tomorrow ;) 3"

She would never admit to being a romantic, but she is the sweetest romantic I've ever met. We have been doing great since we admitted our feelings to each other and trying the dating thing. We have had our up and downs already, mainly she becomes adorably cute when she becomes jealous. She has been able to curb it of late, but for a while anytime someone would talk to me longer than five minutes, she'd be right by my side ready to whisk me away.

Quinn even had to give her a stern talking to. Quinn is still the only person who knows about Santana and I being exclusive. I'm sure other people in glee club can clue in on it, but Santana isn't ready for that kind of step. She's horribly nervous about what others will think. For me, that's the least of my problems, I would rather have them know Santana and I are dating than have anyone know I am some beast that shifts whenever I can't keep it together.

Quinn has been an incredible friend the last year, she and I have become closer and she keeps one of my biggest secrets, there is no way I could ever thank her for that. Plus she is the peacekeeper between Santana and I when we fight, but most of the time we are good.

My heart deflates a bit when I think about Santana and the dream I just had. I roll over and hug my pillow tightly wishing it was her. The fear of losing her terrifies me. And I don't mean in the sense of her cheating on me or anything, that would never happen in a million years but rather, to something I can't control at all. I know it seems like an irrational fear but it lingers constantly on my mind. Ever since the whole Venator situation I am beyond protective of her.

My eyes feel heavy again as sleep begins to drift over me and I fall back into the dark abyss of my subconscious and dream of running down that empty hallway again.

* * *

(Santana POV)

I parked my car alongside the curb and walked up to the Pierces' home with a pep in my step. It was a beautiful morning for a late summer day, and I despise the morning. However, I loved it when I get to surprise Brittany. I knocked on the front door quietly, shifting the rather large bouquet of flowers to the opposite hand. Hiding them behind my back I stood patiently waiting for either Brittany's mom or dad to answer, but to my surprise it was her sister Nicki who opened the door.

Nicki looked a lot like a mini version of Brittany. Proportionately tall and striking blue eyes and bold blonde hair. The only major difference was that Nicki could be a smartass like me, but I suppose that's why I like her. She was only a year or two younger than us.

"Hey Santana, what are you doing here so early?" Nicki asked, gesturing for me to step inside.

"Came to surprise your sister. Are your parents up?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, but they are in the backyard drinking coffee. Britt is still sleeping." She replied smiling.

"Oh good, I'll just go wake her." I say sneaking around her to Brittany's room.

"Hey Santana?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Nice flowers, she'll love them." Nicki said walking away and smiling.

I knew I was blushing based off the way my face was heating up. Brittany hasn't explicitly told Nicki about us, but she is a smart girl and probably has it figured out. I know Brittany's parents would be nothing but loving and supportive if they knew about us dating, but it's for my own sake I don't want to tell them. I feel like it would get awkward if they knew and never allow me to stay over again.

I brush off the feeling of insecurities as I approach Brittany's room. I grab the door handle ever so gently and turn it carefully until I hear it click and push forward. Brittany is soundly asleep, snoring like a small hog. I cannot believe how adorable she is. I place the flowers on her dresser before standing at the foot of the bed and look at her for a moment.

My heart warms when I look at her. She has made me feel things I never knew existed. She brings out the best in me and I can never stop the smile that spreads across my lips when I think of her. I tug my shoes off and remove my jacket, placing it at the foot of the bed. I gingerly walk to the other side of the bed and lift the covers, sliding in next to her. Her body was still running hotter than an average person, but I have grown to love that about her, even during the summer months when it's too hot. I maneuver my arm over her waist and pull her towards me, I may be small but I love being the big spoon and holding her in my arms.

I tenderly place a kiss on her exposed neck and wait for a reaction. She doesn't do much, so I did it again and again until I am peppering her neck with open mouth kisses. She tastes as good as the first time I kissed her neck. Her skin is soft and delicious with each kiss I lay on her. She finally begins to stir and turns around in my arms to groggily look up at me with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Good morning beautiful." I whisper to her.

She hums pleasantly before hugging me and burying her head under my neck and laying on my chest. She's impossibly cute when she is this sleepy. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me. I can feel her snuggling against me, using my body as her new pillow and she happily hums when I start to scratch her back. It was a quiet summer morning, but I loved these kind of mornings where I can hold her and just listen to her breathe against me.

"I mphf-owers" She mumbled against my neck.

"Huh?" I ask.

She pulled away from me and had her eyes squinted, adjusting to the light shining into her room. She licked her lips once and yawned before repeating what she said.

"I smell flowers." She stated with a tired voice and then proceeded to lay back down on top of me.

"That might be because I brought you some." I say and kiss the top of her head.

She instantly sits up and looks over me at the bouquet of flowers, smiling ear to ear. She draws in her bottom lip between her teeth to try and contain her excitement, but she looks at me and leans in close to peck my cheek.

"They are quite beautiful, thank you." She kisses my nose and leans over me to grab a single flower and plays with it in her hands.

"Anything for you." I say blushing heavily and watching as she twirls the flower back and forth.

"What's the occasion?" She asks happily.

"Because you're special to me."

She pauses a moment looking at me and I can't keep her gaze and look down at my lap. She makes the butterflies erupt in my stomach and my heart beat erratically in the best way possible.

"I can hear your heartbeat San, you don't need to be nervous or anything." She giggles.

"What? Oh, right. Superhuman hearing, I somehow always forget you have that quirk." I laugh and lean on my elbow to support my weight.

"Do you still like me, even with my… quirks?" She asked bashfully.

"Of course I do. You mean the world to me." I reply without missing a beat.

Her smile, if possible, gets bigger and her cheeks get all rosy.

"Hurry up now, we are supposed to go meet Quinn at the lake today. She said it's an important Cheerios meeting as well as friend meeting, she's got important news for both." I say giving Brittany a playful push to get ready.

"Oh? Did she say anything else? Like what either are about? Or hints maybe?"

"Nope. Just left it as urgent for both." I shrug.

"Let me go hop in the shower then and I'll be right out!"

"I like to stand when I shower, but that's just me." I tease with her.

"You're cute and funny. I knew there was a reason I liked you." She said kissing me and bouncing off towards the bathroom.

My head was swimming with thoughts of Brittany and I plopped backwards into her pillows and let out a content sigh and closed my eyes. I felt something tickle my nose though and scrunched it to get the itch. I open my eyes and there is a feather delicately resting on the tip of my nose. I blow a puff of air to get rid of it and notice there are more feathers scattered all over me.

"What the…" I say and look around me. It's as if an explosion of feathers happened. I grow confused because I know those weren't there a moment before.

I start scanning over Brittany's bed in order to find the source of all the feathers and find a ripped pillow underneath the ones I just laid on. It was shredded and spewing all the feathery contents over the bed as I picked it up, examining the claw marks. There was another pillow underneath that one with the same marks.

I was growing worried as to why Brittany's pillows were all messed up. I knew she had a few nightmares over the year, but not bad enough to act out and start transforming in mid-sleep. I made a mental note to talk to Brittany about it as I cleaned up all the feathers and torn pillow cases and tossed them in the garbage by her door.

It seemed to have taken forever to pick up each individual feather, but I finished cleaning them up at the perfect time. Brittany was showered and dress and ready to go, pulling on my arm before I got a chance to say anything more.

The lake was a few miles away from town and the drive was gorgeous. Brittany and I blasted the radio and sang our hearts out the whole ride there, enjoying the way the sun shone brightly and the morning was still cool before the afternoon heat would settle in.

It was great when her and I got to sing together, it was a mash of perfect melodies. It made me feel bubbly and ecstatic about performing and it made her a jitter bug and to bust a move. We pulled into the parking lot of the state forest and grabbed our towels and cooler before walking to the lake. I could see Quinn sitting by the lakeside talking animatedly with someone, I just couldn't see the figure well enough to tell who.

"Hey Britt, who is that sitting next to Quinn?"

"Oh, that's Rachel! I didn't know she was going to join us today." She replied joyfully.

"Neither did I." I grumble.

"Come on Santana, she isn't that bad you know." Brittany says giving me a playful shove.

"Beside the persistent inflated ego and nagging to practice vocal optimization, yeah she's a hoot."

"I think you just need to get to know her more babe." She says sneaking a quick kiss on the cheek.

I knew no one was at the lake this early morning, but it still made me nervous when she does that kind of stuff. Even Quinn and Rachel's backs were towards us, so they wouldn't see, but still.

"Hi guys!" Brittany yells and waves towards Quinn and Rachel, effectively getting their attention.

Quinn immediately jumps up and sprints towards us, or rather more Brittany, barreling into her with a bear hug. Rachel is moving at a slower pace and stands brushing off her shirt before walking calmly to meet me as Brittany has yet to release Quinn from a hug.

"Q! I feel like it's been forever! How are you? How was the family trip to the West Coast?" Brittany asks excitedly.

"It was good, California was really nice! Wished I could've stayed longer, but I am happy to be home." Quinn replies.

She then turns to me and gives me a bone-crushing hug as well. I squeak a bit in surprise because her and I have never been particularly gooey in showing our emotions of liking each other, but I guess put enough time in between us and that changes. I laughed a bit before returning her hug.

"Satan, always good to see you too." She says pulling back and punching my shoulder.

"Don't get used to this level of excitement from me every time I see you." I explain.

"Never, I actually expected a grimace of sorts, but I'll take what I can get."

At this point Rachel finally approached us from behind Quinn, extending her hand out.

"It's good to see you again my fellow glee members. I hope your summer-" Rachel was promptly cut off from Brittany picking her up and hugging just as tightly as Quinn.

"No need to be so formal Rachel! It's just us here." Brittany stated laughing and put her down.

"My apologies then, I'll greet you next time with the same boisterous hug. Santana, I hope you are doing well." She said in my direction, full knowing I would not accept a hug from her.

"Just peachy man hands." I say with a smirk and crossing my arms over my chest and look at Quinn.

Quinn gave me the stink eye before returning her attention to the group as a whole.

"Hey Britt, you'll have to show Rachel how to properly swim today. She only knows how to doggy paddle unfortunately."

"It's pretty easy Rachel, come on, I'll show you."

"My fathers spent more time on my artist development as a child and neglected swimming survival skills." I heard Rachel babble on as she and Brittany walked towards the lake.

"I know you have a snarky personality, but does it always have to show itself in every social situation?" Quinn asked exasperated.

"Only when treasure trail comes creeping around." I shrug and walk with Quinn slowly to the lake.

"Do you have to call her those names too?" Quinn said annoyed.

"Well, what is she doing here? Are you doing charity work or something?"

"Quit it! I invited her." Quinn replied bashfully.

"Why? She's an annoying hobbit that gallops around tooting her horn how great she is."

"She can have her diva moments, but she is a really good person."

"She's obnoxious, arrogant, self-centered, and-"

"I like her!" Quinn interrupted.

"What?" I ask as I watch her gaze shift to the ground and a blush creeps up her neck.

"The way you like Brittany." She paused. "Is the same way I think I like Rachel, okay?"

I pulled on her arm to stop her from walking further. She was too shy to meet my stare and I couldn't believe Quinn Fabray, president of the celibacy club, was saying she may like Rachel Berry.

"This wasn't how I wanted to tell you and Brittany, but you wouldn't lay off the insults and it made me snap." Quinn said finally looking up at me with a stern face.

"Q, that's great news." I say to her surprise.

"What? You're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I mean if she makes you happy, I guess I could tolerate her. You deserve a shot to be happy to, plus I don't have a whole lot of room to judge. You were there for me when I was struggling with my feelings for Britt."

"There has to be a catch. You can't go from your vicious self to just being okay with it." Quinn said with suspicion laced in her voice.

"No, really. But if she at all hurts you, or isn't good enough for you, I'll sick Brittany on her." I say with a serious tone, before giving Quinn a wink.

"Don't stress too much over it, I don't even know if she swings that way. I just know I have a crush on her and need to keep it under wraps until I get to know her more."

Quinn and I sat down on the towels we laid out and sunbathed for a long time while Brittany was still teaching Rachel to swim. It was sweet seeing Brittany be so patient and coach Rachel through the calm waters. Rachel was struggling with the whole treading water thing, but after a few hours was slowly getting it.

Brittany and Rachel came out of the water looking tired and hungry. Brittany sat down next to me and shook off the water and spraying me a bit, leading me to yelp a bit at the chilled water.

"Sweetie, it's not that cold." Brittany said, kissing my cheek. I freeze in fear that Rachel saw and Brittany isn't fazed by my reaction.

I carefully look over to see if Rachel saw and she is busying herself with drying her hair and talking to Quinn. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. I grab the sandwiches we made at Brittany's house and unwrap them and hand one to Brittany and she instantly dives into it and takes two large bites.

"Quinn, what was it about Cheerios you had to tell us about?" Brittany said with a mouth full of food.

"Britt, speak when you don't have sandwich all up in there." I giggle.

"Sorry." She says with her hand covering her mouth.

"Right!" Quinn gets excited and turns her attention towards us.

Rachel reapplies sunscreen to Quinn's back nonchalantly while Quinn begins to talk to Brittany and I.

"Coach called me into her office before I left for vacation and she told me we are having three new girls join the Cheerios!"

"Really? That's so exciting!" Brittany squealed clapping her hands.

"Mhm, fresh meat. Guess we will see how good they are to make the team."

"Coach says they are fantastic, she went recruiting over the country this summer and found them in Colorado, says there were fierce and have the fire and passion to be a Cheerio for sure."

"Santana, this is gonna be so great. We can become friends with them."

"Not all the Cheerios are nice people Britt, it's a miracle Quinn and I are even friends." I chuckle.

"I resent that comment, but agree. As long as they don't threaten our captaincy on the team , sure." Quinn shrugs.

"I'm sure as fellow teammates, you'll greet them with considerable kindness and welcoming arms." Rachel piped in, having finished with the sunscreen and proceeded to give Quinn a shoulder massage.

"Probably not Berry, their newbies. They need to earn their keep on the team." I reply sharply.

Quinn glares me down for a moment as a warning, reminding me not to be so hostile.

"I can maybe try not to be so viscous with them the first week, but no promises." I say.

"Well we have a whole week until then, so let's enjoy the rest of summer for now!" Brittany said picking me up and running into the water where we create big splashes on the calm lake.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what your thoughts are.**

 **I do have a question: Continue to alternate POVs between Brittany & Santana or keep it solely in Britt POV? **


End file.
